High Gate Ruins
High Gate Ruins is an ancient Nordic tomb in . Location The Ruins are located in the Pale, directly west of Dawnstar, east of Solitude, north of Ustengrav, and east of the Wreck of The Icerunner. It is adjacent to Windstad Manor. History It is the final resting place of the Dragon Priest Vokun. According to the "Qo" word wall, a village or city by the name of Vundeheim used to be located where these ruins now stand. It is possible that Vundeheim was a target during the Night of Tears incident as the word wall describes the destruction of the village as "Unending Sorrow," and the tomb that houses the Dragon Priest contains information about Ysgramor and his bloodline. Quests A Scroll For Anska Help Anska retrieve an ancient scroll from High Gate Ruins. Wind and Sand This is one of radiant locations where this quest might be held. Alteration Ritual Spell This is one of the radiant locations where Kahvozein's Fang may be found. Lever Puzzle Upon walking through the corridor you will walk into a room with four levers, each assigned an animal. You will need to pull each lever in a specific order to open the gate blocking the path. The order is Hawk-Whale-Fox-Snake. Ensure the four braziers surrounding the gate are extinguished before pulling the levers. The braziers light when the levers are pulled. If they are already lit then the levers will not lock into place and the gate will not open. Notable items *Destruction skill book – A Hypothetical Treachery *Dragon Priest Mask – Vokun Dragon Shouts *Storm Call Gallery High Gate Ruins01.jpg High Gate Ruins02.jpg High Gate Ruins03.jpg High Gate Ruins04.jpg High Gate Ruins05.jpg Trivia *If Vokun is killed near one of the gates, he may end up attached to the gate. *After Vokun is dead, if the throne room is exited, the gates to the back of the room will close and cannot be opened again. **It may still be possible to enter the back of the throne room, if that is desired, using the back entrance to the Vokun´s throne room and a follower. Climb on top of the ruins on the right side in the second room, next to Anska, in High Gate Ruins, (right side on the map of High Gate Ruins where the door to Vokun's Throne Room is on the left side). Climb as high as possible, to be at the same height as the platform on the opposite side. Then use Whirlwind Sprint to get on to the platform. Alternatively, climb up the pile of rubble at the left corner of the platform. Now wait by the gate and the follower should come to the other side of the gate. Then ask them to pull the chain with "Talk to ..." and "I need you to do something." **If the follower does not show up on the other side, it is still possible to make it. Get the follower up the platform by waiting and have them stand by the door. Use the Unrelenting Force shout can make them go through the door, it may require shouting multiple times. After that, tell the follower to open the gate (activate the chain). **It is also possible to re-enter the antechamber after the gates have closed by making use of the "platter glitch" and the Whirlwind Sprint Shout. Appearances * de:Hohentorruinen es:Ruinas de Puerta Alta ru:Руины Высоких Врат uk:Руїни Високих воріт fr:Ruines de la grande porte Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Tombs